impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Elgin
Aaron Frobel (born December 13, 1986) is a Canadian professional wrestler and promoter, better known by his ring name Michael Elgin. He is currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling. He is best known for his work with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former NEVER Openweight Champion. In NJPW, he was also a one-time IWGP Intercontinental and a one-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He is also known for his work in Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a one-time ROH World Champion. He has also worked for the Southern California-based company Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion with Brian Cage. Frobel debuted in late 2004 using his ring name Michael Elgin, and by the age of 16, he was a regular on the independent circuit. He has competed for promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, World League Wrestling, Alpha-1 Wrestling, and the Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, where he won the IWA Mid-South Strong Style Championship in 2008. Elgin first appeared for Ring of Honor in 2007. He started competing regularly in 2010 as part of the House of Truth, and signed a contract with the company in 2011. That November, Elgin won the 2011 Survival of the Fittest tournament. In 2015, Elgin won the 2015 Survival of the Fittest tournament and became the first wrestler to win the tournament twice. In 2015, Elgin made his debut for NJPW, signing a contract with the promotion the following year. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Big Mike Fly Flow (Frog splash) – adopted from Hiroshi Tanahashi ** Burning Hammer (Sitout Inverted Death Valley driver) ** Crossface ** Double underhook DDT ** Elgin Bomb / Revolution Elgin Bomb (Spinning sitout powerbomb) * Signature moves ** Bridging electric chair suplex ** Buckle Bomb (Turnbuckle powwerbomb) ** Corkscrew senton bomb ** Lariat ** Multiple suplex variations *** Delayed vertical *** Release German *** Sitout slam from the second rope to an opponent on the apron ** Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver ** Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab ** Slingshot splash ** Spinning backfist ** Vertical suplex side slam * Managers ** Jason Saint ** Truth Martini * Nicknames ** "The Canadian Crazy Horse" ** "Unbreakable" ** "Big Mike" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Keep Away" by Godsmack *** "Country Heroes" by Hank Williams III *** "This Life" by Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers *** "UNBREAKABLE" by Yonosuke Kitamura ** Ring of Honor *** "Original Prankster" by The Offspring *** "Warriors of the World United" by Manowar *** "Incubus" by Prometheus-X *** "Anarchy's Son" by Mike O'Phee *** "UNBREAKABLE" by Yonosuke Kitamura ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "UNBREAKABLE" by Yonosuke Kitamura ** IMPACT Wrestling *** "Material World" by Andrew James MacDonald & Bryan New *** "Now More Than Ever" by Mitchell Marlow & Christopher Michael Walters Championships and accomplishments * Absolute Intense Wrestling ** AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) ** Jim Lynam Memorial Tournament (2017) ** J.T. Lightning Invitational Tournament (2014) * All American Wrestling ** AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) ** AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ethan Page ** Fourth AAW Triple Crown Champion * Alpha-1 Wrestling ** A1 Zero Gravity Championship (1 time) * BSE Pro ** BSE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ashley Sixx * Canadian Wrestling Federation ** CWR Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** CWR World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ** CMLL International Gran Prix (2018) * Dynamo Pro Wrestling ** Dynamo Pro D-1 Championship (1 time, current) * Glory Pro ** Glory Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Everett Connors * Great Canadian Wrestling ** GCW National Championship (2 times) ** GCW Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) – with Jake O'Reilly (1), Havok (1), Derek Wylde (1) and Ashley Sixx (1, current) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ** IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** IWA Mid-South Strong Style Championship (1 time) ** Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2014) * Lucha Libre Elite ** Elite World Championship (2016) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) ** NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hiroshi Tanahashi and Yoshitatsu ** New Japan Rumble (2017) * New School Wrestling ** NSW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** NSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Stevens * Pro Wrestling Eclipse ** PWE Open Weight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Cage * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'14' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 * Pro Wrestling Phoenix ** PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Championship (1 time) ** Survival of the Fittest (2011, 2015) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW United States Championship (1 time, current) Category:Roster